When It All Falls
by trueloveoverall
Summary: Graduation was supposed to be a night they would all remember. It would be but not for good reasons. Troy and Gabi get in a car crash. When Gabi wakes up she finds out some unexpected news. How can she handle it when Troy is still in a coma?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the HSM characters… though I do wish I owned Zac Efron that would be sooo awesome.

**Prologue**

This is just a little note about what is different then in the Disney Movies

During the summer after her junior year Gabriella found out that her mom was dieing of cancer.

Her mom rearranged for Troy's parents to take Gabriella after her mom died.

Mrs. Montez died October 14th the day before Gabriella's 17th birthday.

Gabriella moved in with the Bolton's the day of her birthday.

Gabriella is 17; Troy is 18; Taylor is 17; Chad is 18; Sharpay and Ryan are 17 1/2; Zeke is 18

Troy has a younger brother, Nickie, and sister, Anna

Nickie is 7

Anna is 15

The Gang has just graduated high school and have all been accepted to the same college except Kelsi and Jason.


	2. When It All Falls

Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the HSM characters… though I do wish I owned Zac Efron that would be sooo awesome.

**When it All Falls**

(All Falls Down)

**(Gabriella's POV)**

"Kelsi Anya Nielsen.", announced Principal Matsui.

I cheered as one of my best friends walked down in her black cap and red gown on her way to get high school diploma. We had finally done it, graduated and survived the two longest years of my life it seems. I looked to my right and saw my first friend that I ever made in East High, Taylor McKessie. I looked up in the rows a little further and saw her boyfriend Chad, the closet thing to a brother I have, and Jason Cross, Kelsi's boyfriend, smiling proudly at his girl. I saw Sharpay and her twin Ryan Evans, sure we at first didn't hit it off but after the summer drama and junior year we really became close and best friends. In the front row was Zeke Baylor, Sharpay's boyfriend, and the love of my life Troy Bolton. We have been together for almost 1 year and a half. We had all gotten into the same college with the exception of Jason and Kelsi, they were going to LA. Kelsi is going to write songs for famous singers!

The last person has gotten his diploma and we all throw our caps in the air yelling with excitement. All of a sudden I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Oh Jake, I am so glad you could make it!" I said laughing.

"Jake! Who is this Jake you speak of? Do I need to beat some one up?" Troy said protectively.

"Calm down baby. I was just kidding. There is no Jake." I said knowing he was just joking. He swooped down and gave me a quick soft kiss when our friends called us over.

**(No one's POV)**

The group was all huddled together laughing and of course the girls were crying. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton took pictures of the whole gang one last time. Kelsi and Jason were leaving next week to get settled and everything set for their apartment.

"Wildcats are we going downtown for dinner then out to the Green Room?" Chad asked the group. The girls all squealed thinking about what they were gonna wear. Where the boy automatically started thinking about what they were gonna eat.

"Well, us girls are going to my house to get dressed and ready." Sharpay said and they all got in her pink convertible, and drove off.

"Ok, so everyone to my house to wait for the girls?" Troy asked the boys.

"Sure and we can play basketball while they get primped." Jason suggested while Chad perked up and high fived Jason, Zeke and Troy.

"What about me?! What am I supposed to do? Be a cheerleader?" Ryan said jokingly.

**(Green Room 2 hours after they first got there)**

Troy followed Gabriella to their table. They had just spent an hour dancing and were a little hot and exhausted. Their table was half in the dark. They were making out for a couple minutes and went they came up to breath. They began to make out again but stopped when Troy started rubbing Gabriella's thigh.

"Maybe we should go someplace more private." Gabriella said quietly.

"Yeah come on my parents aren't home they took Anna and Nickie to my aunts for the weekend." Troy said huskily and stood up pulling her up with him.

"Shouldn't we say bye to the gang or at least let them know that we are leaving?"

"No. They wont mind or notice. Plus the shorter we leave the better." Troy said cockily.

**(Five Minutes into Driving Back Home)**

They had been driving for five minutes and just got done laughing at Chad's reaction to them leaving. Chad had stepped outside to get some fresh air so he saw them leave the club and get in Troy's car.

Troy suddenly turned to Gabriella and smiled. "Brie, I love you and always will. Please put your seat belt on." He said softly and leaned over to give her a soft kiss that was filled with love.

"Um… okay Troy. Safety first I get it." Gabriella said wondering why he said that.

The truth was that Troy knew that the brakes had gone. He told Gabriella everything to keep her safe and to say goodbye. As they came down to an intersection he couldn't slow down.

Troy turned his side into the oncoming car so his Brie would get the least amount of impact.

All Gabriella saw and heard were the on coming lights and then the sound of metal on metal.**(This is the scariest sound you could ever hear while in a car.)**

The next thing she knew she was waking up surrounded by white light.

She faintly heard some one familiar say "Gabi?! Chad get the doctor!"


	3. You Get Back Up

Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the HSM characters… though I do wish I owned Zac Efron that would be sooo awesome.

**Hey guys I got a lot of readers and that made me really happy but if you read please comment if you like it. I have this story written up to chapter five and part of six, but I don't want to keep posting stories if I don't get feed back so I would like to get at least 5 comments. (Hopefully more)**

**When it All Falls**

(You Get Back Up)

Taylor was the first people Gabriella saw when she woke up, since Chad left to get the doctor. She took a look around and noticed the strange wires and machines beeping. The Doctor came walking in the room to check up on her and tells her what happened.

"Hello Miss Montez, it's nice to see you awake. You had been unconscious for about a week." Dr. Lector said looking at the machines then turning to smile at her.

"Well you were in a very horrific car collision. Your cars brakes had gone out and couldn't function. You hit another vehicle on the driver's side. Even though your side did not get the brunt of the impact you still had a few injuries that put you in a loss of consciousness. Your brain swelled but fortunately with some rest it has gone down, and you have cracked some ribs which have healed some since you have been sleeping. You also and a broken nose from the air bags hitting you."

Gabriella looked up at the doctor taken back that all her injury were sustained when she wasn't even on the side of impact. "Well what happened to Troy?"

"Well since Mr. Bolton's side was the surface of impact he wasn't as lucky as you have been…" Dr. Lector began to explain

"OH MY GOD! Please tell me he isn't dead is he?" she cried.

"Oh lord no! He is still in the Critical Unit and in a comatose state; much like you yourself was a couple minutes ago. We really aren't too certain when or even if he will wake up." Dr. Lector explained.

Dr. Lector went along explaining the procedure of the next couple of hours and more information about her injuries. Gabrielle just sat with a vacant, emotionless face trying to take in all that she was being informed.

"There is some good news Gabi." Chimed in Taylor.

"Well it could be good news depending on how you look at it." Chad said as an afterthought to what his girlfriend had just said.

Taylor was about to argue back but Gabriella chimed in, "Oh will you two just tell me what the news is. I don't care if it could be good or bad." She said aggravated.

"Well umm the baby wasn't injured by the car crash." Taylor said cautiously.

"The car we hit had a baby in it!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Taylor and Chad just exchanged looks to one another. Taylor nudged Chad to continue explaining where she left off.

"No Gab. Your baby, your's and Troy's." Chad said rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit that both he and Troy had developed.

"No, that can't be! I just had my period last…oh god! I can't remember. It just slipped my mind!" Gabriella said weeping.

Both Taylor and Chad ran to her side while the doctor gave them some privacy. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton came rushing into the room overcome with happiness.

Gabriella told them about her being pregnant and she was surprised to hear that they already knew. Troy's younger brother and sister walked in. Nickie jumped right into the bed with Gabriella, not knowing how much any movement hurt her.

Anna tried to stay as far away but close enough so her parents and everyone wouldn't know how scared she had been for Gabriella and still was for her brother.

They all started talking like old times and Gabi kept expected Troy to put his two cents in. After Gabi asked to see Troy and everyone grew silent.

**Sorry about it being so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. It is four pages in my notebook and this one was only 2 and a half.** **But remember no new chapter unless at least five of you review.**


	4. Realization Hits

Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the HSM characters… though I do wish I owned Zac Efron that would be sooo awesome.

**When it All Falls**

(Realization Hits)

_"Well umm the baby wasn't injured by the car crash." Taylor said cautiously._

_"No Gab. Your baby, your's and Troy's." Chad said rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit that both he and Troy had developed._

_"No, that can't be! I just had my period last…oh god! I can't remember. It just slipped my mind!" Gabriella said weeping_

_"I want to see Troy." Gabriella said abruptly, everyone in the room stopped talking and just looked at each other and Gabriella. _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Everyone kept staring and staring.

"I really don't think that is the smartest decision." Taylor said gently but firmly, while everyone else nodded in approval.

"Oh my God. Just let me see Troy! I mean it's not like he is the love of my life or anything!" Gabriella said starting to cry.

Little Nickie broke through the group up to her bed and tried to calm her down, "Let Elli see troy, maybe it will cheer her up like it always does." He said innocently.

Anna walked up to Gabriella and stood on the other side, "I agree with Nickie." She said aggressively, daring anyone to object.

Gabriella smiled at the two kids that she had grown so found of. All she really needed was at least one person on her side and now she had two.

Gabriella started to get up but felt pain and became dizzy. She instantly sat back down.

"Maybe we should get you a wheel chair before you go see him." Chad suggested after he rushed to her side.

Jack called for a nurse to bring a wheel chair and shortly after the nurse and the wheel chair arrived. Taylor and Chad helped Gabriella into the chair and they headed on their way. The trip to Troy's room had seemed like it took forever for Gabriella. She kept thinking about everything she had learned in the past forty-five minutes; learning about the baby, and worrying if Troy was going to recover and if he did how he would react from the news about the unexpected news.

After what seemed like forever Taylor finally turned into Troy's room. Gabriella's eye fell on the still body that was hooked up to, what seemed like twenty machines. Gabriella knew that the body was Troy but she couldn't just accept it. The sight truly broke her heart.

Taylor wheeled her closer to the bed and everyone exited the room to give her some time alone. As soon as they all left and shut the door she broke down and laid her head onto the bed.

Before her mom had died, she had once watched a medical show that explained how is the comatose patient was frequently spoken to the patient showed greater signs of improvement than patients left alone.

"Hey Troy, it's me Brie. Please baby, you need to wake up. I need you hear with me. Gabriella cried looking up to see if there was any improvement.

"…" none what-so-ever.

"Troy we are having a baby! I don't want… no, I can't do it alone. I need you!" Gabriella wiped her eyes.

"…" still nothing.

Gabriella just sat there holding his hand and talked about everything and nothing for the next five minutes before everyone came back in a much better mood.

"Gabriella honey, we saw your doctor in the hallway and he told us that after you have done your evaluation you could come back home, if everything is fine of course. Mrs. Bolton exclaimed happily.

Gabriella just sat there smiling but also sad.

_How can I go home when Troy is still here at the hospital? I don't think I will be able to last the night alone,_ She thought.

Gabriella gave a quick kiss to Troy on his forehead and whispered for him to wake up soon. Chad wheeled her out of the room and out of the hospital.

"Honey, don't wait up for us we are gonna stay here for a little while longer." Jack Bolton cried out to them as the left the hospital.

Gabriella kept looking back every once in awhile as she was being pushed further and further away from Troy's room. They finally reached Chad's car and while Chad helped her in, Taylor got her personal items like clothes and jewelry that Gabriella was wearing the night of the car accident.

Gabriella had fallen asleep as soon as she was in the car. After driving for 10 minutes Taylor pulled up to the Bolton's house. Chad carried Gabriella into the house, since she was still asleep. She woke up as he crossed the front door. Chad and Taylor knew Gabriella had been sleeping in Troy's room for the past couple months and brought her and her stuff to his closed door. Gabriella let go of Chad and opened the door and slowly but painfully walked in.

"Umm Gabriella, Chad and I have to return to his house but we will be back tomorrow. Call us if you need anything! And we mean anything!" Taylor said giving her best friend a comforting but light hug, Chad repeating what his girlfriend had just done and they both left.

Gabriella slowly walked over to the bed and saw four pictures on the bedside tables.

One was from their first musical as Arthur and Minnie.

One was from their junior formal.

One was from last summer's talent show at Lava Springs

And the last one was from their Senior Prom.

If Gabriella had done her math correctly, (and of course she had she was Gabriella) prom night was when the baby was conceived.

Thinking about May 14th (prom) brought back happy memories when times seemed perfect to Gabriella and Troy.

_'Now everything seems to be falling apart.'_ Gabriella thought holding the picture from prom. She started quietly crying and as she started falling asleep she subconsciously moved her hand to her stomach.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So here is chapter 3. Sorry it is short and it took me forever to post. I have been really busy with my drama production, the holidays and I have been very, very sick. I do have up to chapter 6 of this story like I said before and some of 7, but I still need more reviews to know that I am doing something right with this story.**

**THANKS GUYS!! LOVE YOU AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	5. Two Months Later

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the high school musical characters or places. Any people that you do not recognize are most likely mine, if not I will tell you whose they are. I really do wish I owned Zac Efron tho. That would be amazinggggg!!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When it All Falls

Ch. 4: Two Months Later

Gabriella is now well into her third of pregnancy. She had started out visiting Troy everyday and sometimes stayed overnight, but as every week came around Troy showed very little improvement and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton limited her visits.

Gabriella was currently running around her room getting ready for her baby appointment.

"Gabriella, hurry up we are going to be late for Dr. Guynoe!" Jack (Mr. Bolton) yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry Jack, couldn't find any matching shoes. So I just said the hell with it. Ooh sorry Mr. Bolton." Gabriella explained embarrassed hurrying down the stairs. She was wearing a cute little red baby doll shirt and little Capri jeans.

Jack looked down and laughed. She was wearing one of Troy's sneakers and one of her own shoes.

"Gabriella honey, how many times do I have to tell you call me Jack. Also, don't worry about cursing I am a guy so I am used to it and have you ever heard Troy and the guys have a conversation. So again I am used to it." Jack said smiling putting his arms around the teenagers shoulders, in a fatherly manner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gabriella and Jack were sitting and waiting for Dr. Guynoe to make her appearance and talking about whether she wanted a girl or a boy. Of course she replied with the typical mother answer.

"I don't really care as long as it is a healthy baby."

"Gabriella that is _so_ cliché to reply with that sentence. Well I would love for a grand daughter. I think it would be hysterical to see Troy trying to withstand being wrapped around his daughter's finger." Jack said laughing.

Gabriella started laughing with him and they were in a uncontrollable laughing fit and that was how Dr. Guynoe saw them when she walked through the door.

"Well it's good to see every one is in a good mood his morning. I am Jennifer Guynoe and I will be your gynecologist for the next couple months." Dr. Guynoe said introducing herself and shook hands with Gabriella and Jack.

"Now I just have some quick questions that will help me help _you_ better. Have you had any Morning Sickness?"

"They should call it All Day Sickness" Gabriella grumbled

"I'll take that as a yes. Have you experienced and bleeding?"

'Bleeding no, I thought you were supposed to stop getting your period when your pregnant."

"You are but some people experience some light bleeding and that is all fine but that is usually when you first become pregnant. Since you are in near the end of your first trimester **(AN: if you don't know pregnancy is measured in trimesters. Each trimester is 3 months)** you shouldn't have any bleeding and if you do you need to go to the hospital or give me a call." explained Dr. Guynoe, "Have you been experiencing and soft or tenderness around the breast."

"Umm yeah a little." Gabriella said embarrassed talk about periods and her breast with her boyfriend's dad and the grandfather of her unborn kid.

"Well that is all the questions that need to be asked as of right now. I can see your starting to show. Do you want to go and see your little baby?" Dr. Guynoe asked smiling.

They both nodded their heads excitedly. Gabriella lifted up her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans a little and Dr. Guynoe started putting on the ultrasound gel. Gabriella let out a little squeak when the cold glob of gel landed on her stomach.

Jack held her hand as Guynoe started up the machine and screen. When They found the baby Dr. Guynoe paused the screen and let them look at the baby.

"Well Miss Montez, here is your little mini-you. It is too early to tell the sex of it but maybe within the next 2 or 3 appointments. Would you like a picture to hand on the wall or refrigerator?" Dr. Guynoe asked looking towards the women who had tears in her eyes.

"Yes actually could I have two please? Look Jack there is your grandchild." Gabriella cooed smiling with her eyes all misty.

They left shortly after getting the pictures printed and set up the next appointment for 2 weeks from then. They went to the elevator and hit the floor number for the I-C-U. They headed to Troy's room. Jack stayed for only a little, wanting to give Gabriella some time alone.

"Hey Troy, its me Brie and the baby. The doctor said you had some movement in your fingers. Maybe today will be the day huh? Come on baby, I know you can do it. Anyway, I had my first Baby appointment today. The doctor's name is Jennifer Guynoe. I know ironic right? I got both of us pictures so you can have one." she said taking one picture out of her purse and setting it on the bed side table.

"Please Troy wake up. If not for me do it for the baby," Gabriella pleaded, "here feel it." She lifted his limp hand up to her slight bump.

As she did that she could have sworn she felt his hand move on his own. She let the thought quickly leave her mind.

'_I have sworn I felt his movements so many times and I was wrong and I'm wrong again.'_

When she thought that she had held the hand their long enough and he had shown no sign she went and let go. The only problem with that was that the hand was still in the air, on the bump. Gabriella looked down at the hand in shock but looked up when she heard: "Brie?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hey guys!! Hope you guys had a great holiday(s)! I did, I finally got a laptop so have no fear guys I will be updating and posting stories more often. I still expect reviews. If you people have my story under alerts and favorites then just g the extra mile and REVIEW!! I have a lot of the story planned out but it all depends on if you guys review. I know I am probably sounding like a bitch again but I just love getting and reading reviews.**

**I was thinking of starting to just put Gabi instead of fully Gabriella let me know what you think.**

**THANKS GUYS I DO LOVE YOU ALL!!**


	6. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the high school musical characters or places. Any people that you do not recognize are most likely mine, if not I will tell you whose they are. I really do wish I owned Zac Efron tho. That would be amazinggggg!!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When it All Falls

Ch. 5: Waking up

_(Flashback)_

"_Please Troy wake up. If not for me do it for the baby," Gabriella pleaded, "here feel it." She lifted his limp hand up to her slight bump._

_As she did that she could have sworn she felt his hand move on his own. She let the thought quickly leave her mind._

_When she thought that she had held the hand their long enough and he had shown no sign she went and let go. The only problem with that was that the hand was still in the air, on the bump. Gabriella looked down at the hand in shock but looked up when she heard: "Brie?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Troy?"

"Brie, what's going on? Where are we? Troy asked weakly clearly in pain.

Gabriella was speechless. She looked around frantically and called out "Jack HELP, Some one get a doctor or nurse or something!" she cried hysterically.

"Brie please what happened?"

Everyone came running into the room and saw Troy awake. All the doctors and nurses pushed Gabriella and Jack out of the room and an older nurse showed them to the waiting room. They were in the waiting room for what seemed like an hour but really only thirty minutes.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Both heads spun around to see Mrs. Bolton running down the hall way looking for answers.

"Marie"

"Jack, Gabi! How is he?"

"We don't know. They pushed us out of the room as soon as they found out he was awake. Gabriella, here, was in the room when he woke up" Jack explained looking at Gabriella. Marie looked where her husband was and saw Gabriella still sitting on the chair looking shaken and really upset.

"Hey honey where are Nickie and Anna?" Jack asked.

"Well I thought it best if they stayed home. Chad and Taylor gave me a ride over. Oh yeah Gabi, honey, they are waiting with the car to take you home. All this stress and worry can't be good for the baby." Marie said quietly and with a sympathetic smile.

Gabi just nodded and got up and started walking toward the exit to the parking lot, still in shock and really not sure what to think about everything.

When Gabriella got out into the parking lot she saw Chad and Taylor in the car waiting for her. Chad looked like he was going to pee in his pants in excitement for his best friend to finally be awake.

"Is it true? Did he really wake up?"

"Yeah, I had just put the ultrasound picture on the table when I grabbed his hand and put it on the bump. When I moved to let it go it stayed. I looked and s-saw his blue eyes s-staring back. He asked where was he and what was going on. I… I freaked out, he he was in so much pain. I didn't even _try_ to stay in the room. I practically ran out!" Gabriella explained sobbing in the back seat.

Taylor sadly looked back from the steering wheel to her best friend but could not think of anyway or anything to say that would comfort her.

Chad moved to the back seat next to Gabriella and just held her as she cried, while Taylor drove back to the Bolton's.

"Don't worry Gabriella, Troy will be back to normal in no time, then you guys will have your baby and everything will be perfect." Chad said happily and trying to cheer the closet thing to a sister he had up.

"What if when he finds out he freaks and doesn't want the baby? I can't live with the fact that the baby is unwanted but I could never give it up or get an abortion." Gabriella said her voice wavering.

"Honey, Troy loves you and everything about you. He would never ask you to do anything you wouldn't want to. He will love this baby." Taylor said with certainty.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Bolton's House)

"Ellie, Ellie! Is it true?" Nickie asked running out from the house.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. She laughed as the chubby little seven year old ran at her. She bent down and picked him up as he jumped in her arms.

"Yes it is true, Troy is awake but he is still isn't feeling good so he has to stay in the hospital for a little while." She explained.

"Nickie! Get off her! You will hurt the baby!" Anna shouted from the doorway, scolding her brother, and turned around and went back in her room.

Nickie quickly shimmied down and looked at Gabriella with sad eyes, "I hurt the baby?"

"Oh no, sweetie. See the baby is still here and perfectly fine." with that said Gabriella took his little chubby hand and put it up to the bump.

"Okay, good I want some one to play with. Anna is being really mean and no fun no more." pouted Nickie.

"Well your going to have to wait a couple months to play with him or she." Gabriella laughed. "I'll go and see what is wrong with Anna for you ok hun?"

"No No No! Let Chad do it, She like likes Chad! She looks at his pictures all the time in her room." Nickie said innocently, not realizing he shouldn't have just said that.

Chad and Taylor both heard and both had opposite reactions. Chad brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed nervously. It was a trait both him and Troy shared when either where nervous. Chad looked at his girlfriend and gave a nervous laugh. He discovered a long time ago to never make Taylor ( or Gabriella for the matter) mad. His girlfriend for that matter was trying her hardest to look angry but failing miserably.

Gabriella and Nickie looked at him expectedly. "Well I guess I could go and try to find out what is wrong with her." Chad shrugged and headed into the house with Nickie, Taylor and Gabriella in tow.

Gabriella and Taylor put in a Power Rangers DVD in for Nickie to watch and then the two headed into the kitchen. Taylor sat down on the island while Gabriella got out some apples, apple juice and yogurt. When Taylor saw this she stared wide eyed at her.

"What? Do I have something on my shirt?"

"Apples… Yogurt? What happened to chips, soda, and ice cream?"

"Well since the baby I have to start eating more healthy. I just have to eat junk food in moderation but that's just for the first couple months. Yeah but it still sucks butt I am like seriously going through withdraw." Gabriella laughed and took a big bite out of the apple.

"So what do you think Troy will do when he finds out about the baby?" Taylor said casually while spooning the yogurt.

"God I really wish I knew. I hope he wants it or to be in it's life. I don't want to make him feel obligated. He said is wanted to talk to me the night of the accident. For all I know he could have been about to break up with me, I don't know. All I do know is that I am definitely keeping the baby regardless. I just really hope he wants it and will love it as much I do already." Gabriella sighed and took another bite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Anna's Room Upstairs)

"Anna, it's Chad. Come on, open up." Chad said knocking on her door.

The door opened and Anna appeared looking upset, "Nothing is wrong okay? Just leave me alone and stop spying on me for my parents!" she shouted and shut the door.

"Anna you know I would never do that. I care about you and I am worried. Please I will do anything if you let me in!!" Chad said ending up whining.

Anna appeared in an instant with an evil look on her face, "Anything?"

Chad took a big gulp and nodded, "Yes anything." _'boy Gabriella doesn't appreciate me enough for this stuff'_

Anna pulled him into the room before he fully knew what was going on. When he took a look at his surroundings he noticed an outfit all set up on the bed.

"Hey Anna what's going on?"

"Well… you said you would do anything. You have to do something for you to earn my trust." Anna said closing in on Chad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Kitchen)

"God what is taking Chad so long?" Taylor Said annoyed, dipping her spoon into her yogurt.

"I don't know, think we should go check on them. I mean they might be making out or even more." Gabriella laughed.

"They better not. I think they both know not to get me mad." Taylor laughed and got up from the kitchen with Gabriella following.

They went upstairs and knocked on Anna's door. It wasn't long before they heard Anna's unusually sweet sounding voice, "Come in!!"

The two girls looked at each other than at the door cautiously. Taylor bucked up and opened the door and waked in first to block Gabriella, ust in case something came flying at them.

As soon as Gabriella stepped in and looked around she couldn't help but stare in shock.

"Chad?" "Aw Baby!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Haha I'm evil… what is Chad doing? Any one that guess correctly will get a cookie!!! Wow thanks for all the review last chapter. 2 chapters in two days! Wow a laptop really does make me go faster lol. Again thanks for the reviews I actually feel like people are reading and liking what they are reading and that makes me very happy!!**


	7. Crossdressing and the Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from High School Musical. Any characters that you don't recognize are most likely mine. I wish I owned Zac Efron or at least dating him.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When It All Falls

Chapter 6: Cross-dressing and the Visit

Taylor and Gabriella started laughing hysterically after their initial shock and had tears in their eyes.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what? Pout and bat your long lashes." laughed Gabriella.

Chad was wearing a long flowy green skirt, a tan tank top and apparently in Anna's 34 C-size bra. His afro was pulled back into a ponytail. He wasn't just dressed up; Anna had gone the whole nine yards and had him wearing red blush, blue eye shadow, purple eyeliner, and green lipstick to match his skirt and mascara. Over all it was safe to say, he looked like either a very masculine clown or a transvestite who was just learning how to put and match make-up.

"No, I will well, I don't know but I will do something." Chad said trying to sound threatening and more masculine than he looked.

"Chad babe, how the hell did you get into those clothes? How did the make up get on and what happened to your hair?" Taylor asked moving towards him to actually see the piece of 'artwork'.

"Anna is very persuasive and evil. Demon Child." Chad said angrily looking towards the girl.

Gabriella quickly took out her camera and snapped a picture to show Troy later. Chad looked at her murderously but she pointed down to her belly and he stopped. Gabriella walked over to Anna who was on her bed listening to her iPod and reading People Magazine.

"Anna honey, why did you dress up Chad like that?" she said trying not to start laughing again.

"I don't know if it was Taylor I would have dressed her up as a guy. You too but I would feel bad with you being pregnant." Anna said casually and went back to her iPod and her magazine.

They all just looked at her like she head three heads then looked at each other. They all shrugged and went downstairs into the living room. Nickie was asleep on the floor with Power Rangers still blaring on the T.V screen. Gabriella picked the sleeping seven year old up and carried him back upstairs. When she came back down she saw Chad and Taylor laying down and trying to watch the DVD. Gabriella sat down in Troy's favourite armchair.

"So having fun watching the Rangers, Chad?" she laughed looking at him focusing on watching the show.

"Uh huh." he grunted. Taylor just shook her head and smiled at Gabriella.

They continued watching the DVD until Jack and Marie came home. Both looking so happy that their oldest son was awake and doing wonderfully.

Jack looked down at Chad who was still watching the movie.

"Chad do you need to tell something to me and the team?" Jack said with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about coach?"

"Chad baby, your still in girls clothes."

"Oh my God! Um I gotta go change or something." Chad shouted and jumped up off the couch making Taylor fall since she was laying on him.

"Wait Chad dear, d you think you and Taylor could drive Gabriella over to the hospital? Troy hasn't stopped asking about you," Marie said looking over to Gabriella, "He desperately wants to see you."

Gabriella nodded and got up from the armchair.

"He was more concerned for you than himself. It will be good for both of you." Jack said.

Chad agreed to give her a ride but not before changing. As hard as he tried he could not get the stupid make-up off because Anna had just had to use water proof everything. Taylor and Gabriella waited in the car while he changed. The girls started laughing when they noticed how red his face was from scrubbing so hard to get the make-up off.

"You guys are coming in with me right?" Gabriella asked almost pleading.

"Yeah of course, I have to see my boy. Plus we wouldn't leave you to see him alone." Chad said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The rest of the ride over was in silence but it was a comforting silence. Gabriella was so glad to have Chad and Taylor stick through everything that had happened in just under one year. She thought everyone would ditch her after her mom died and she would have to move away, but when she found out Jack and Marie were her guardians she felt some relief. Chad had apparently lost his mother and sister at a young age and had unofficially adopted Gabriella as his sister. Taylor had remained loyal to the "T". To say Gabriella was grateful would be an understatement.

They got to the hospital and checked in with the visitors check in and went up to Troy's room 210.

Chad knocked on the door and walked in. Troy heard a knock and sat up quickly, "Brie! Oh hey chad."

"Come on man, I know I'm not your love of your life but still can't you at least _act_ surprised?" Chad said jokingly

"Sorry man I just thought you would be Brie. I guess she is not…," Troy started to say but then looked up into the door way, "Brie?"

Gabriella ran to his bed, "Oh Troy, I am so sorry I ran away when you woke up. I was just so scared and surprised." she cried.

"Shh baby it is ok. I'm fine, you're fine. Everything is going to be okay." Troy said confidently.

"Well I guess Tay and I will leave you guys alone to talk about stuff." Chad said exiting the room.

"Troy I was so worried about you! So much has happened since Graduation night, I don't even know where to begin.

"Brie did you end up falling in love with your doctor?" Troy laughed

"Troy I'm being serious."

"Sorry"

"I really don't know what to say so I guess I will just show you." Gabriella said nervously and reached over to the bed side table and picked up the ultrasound picture and gave it to him.

"Uh Brie love, why are we looking at a black and white picture of a distorted peanut? What is that supposed to mean?" Troy said genuinely confused, turning the picture around on it's side and squinted.

Gabriella started laughing and didn't feel bad about it for the first time in months. "Troy baby, that a baby… our baby."

Troy dropped the picture in shock his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Troy please say something. Anything!"

"A Baby?!?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ok guys I how did you like this chapter? Thanks for the reviews how do you think Troy is really gonna react? Well I have a surprise for you…. Drum roll please!!! I was gonna end the chapter here but decided that I have written enough cliff hangers. So with out further ado here is what I had as chapter 7.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Brie what do you mean our baby?" Troy said with an unreadable face.

"Well I'm pregnant, and you're the father."

"How?"

"Do I really need to tell you that Bolton?"

"…."

"Wow! Me a daddy? Brie We are having a kid!" he shouted with a 100 watt smile.

"Are you sure your ok with that? I mean you can just be an uncle if you want. I don't want you to feel obligated." Gabriella said hastily.

"Are you crazy?! Of course, I am more than ok. Brie I love you and the baby so much!" Troy exclaimed and gently pulled her onto the bed with him.

"Troy I was so worried you would never wake up or if you did wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you." troy said giving her a kiss.

"Aw how corny!" Gabriella said joking.

"Don't you know by now that I am the king of corny."

They became quiet and just laid in the bed just happy to be together again. Troy slowly moved his hand down to her baby bump and rubbed his thumb in circles. They both smiled. Troy leaned down and kissed the top of Gabriella's head. This caused her to let out a happy sigh and she slowly fell asleep thinking about how great life once again is.

When Troy realised she was asleep he once again picked up the ultrasound picture.

He just stared at the picture, '_Such a little object could changes lives with out even knowing.'_

"Knock, Knock." Chad said announcing Taylor and his arrival.

"Chad be quiet! Gabriella is finally sleeping." Taylor said slapping her boyfriend's head.

"Damn girl that still hurts ya know!"

"You guys haven't changed much in the 3 months when I was in a coma. Wait what do you mean finally sleeping?" Troy said concerned.

"Well she has been sleeping just not very well or very long, for that matter." Taylor informed Troy.

"What about sleeping pills? She has a whole bottle in my bureau for when her mom died."

"Troy, the baby man. She can't take pills like that anymore." Chad said trying not to sound like he knew more about Gabriella.

"Oh yeah, the baby. Man this certainly changes things." Troy said ruffling his hair a little.

"What do you mean? I thought you were gonna propose to her the night of the car accident." Chad asked

"Yeah and I still want to and plan to propose. But Brie will probably think I am only asking because I feel like I have to marry her because of the baby." Troy said sounding very upset.

Chad and Taylor just looked at with solemn faces, both knowing he was right.

"Well on a good note, we saw your doctor and he said that within 5 days you should be stable enough to recover at your house!" Taylor chirped happily.

"Chad what on earth is on your face?" Troy said squinting to get a better look.

"Your sister is evil man! She dressed me up in girl clothes and everything! Dude it isn't funny! It was horrible. Gabriella got a picture of it on her camera that is in her purse so you can ask her to show it to you later." Chad said sounding outraged at the fact that his best friend found his dilemma funny.

"Well we gotta go run down to the Sal's Corner Market. When she wakes up tell her to give us a call to come pick her up." Chad said walking over to the bed and giving Troy as much of a manly hug she could with Gabriella laying on Troy. Chad also gave Gabriella a light kiss on the forehead and left.

Taylor Gave Troy a tight hug and left. Troy let out a sigh and went back to looking at his… their baby and smiled.

What Troy didn't know was that Gabriella had woken up just in time to hear him say "… I feel like I have to marry her because of the baby…"


	8. Going Home To a Party

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the high school musical characters or places. Any people that you do not recognize are most likely mine, if not I will tell you whose they are. I do wish I dated Zac thought. Lol**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When it All Falls

Chapter 7: Going Home

Gabriella had come by the hospital everyday and stayed until either the nurses kicked her out or when Jack and Marie came and forced her to go home. She had successfully acted like she didn't hear what she thought she heard.

One day two weeks after Troy woke up Gabriella was having a moody day.

'_Troy feels like he has to marry me just because I am pregnant. Oh my god I ruined his future!'_ Gabriella thought sadly as she walked into Troy's room.

"Brie! Baby, guess what the doctor said!" Troy said getting out of his bed as quick as possible.

"Troy be careful! What did the doctor say honey?"

"I can go home today!" Troy said walking over and giving her a gentle kiss.

Gabriella was so shocked she couldn't speak or move.

"Well if you don't want me to come home just say so." Troy laughed and walked over to the bed and started getting dressed.

All of a sudden he felt a rush of pressure, he turned around and he looked down to see the love of his life squeezing him like he was going to go away.

"Babe, be careful remember I still have some sore spots. Plus I would never want to hurt the bab--" said Troy but was interrupted by the softest lips in the world.

Troy kissed back and gently pushed Gabriella onto the bed and ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance with was eagerly accepted. Gabriella slipped her hands round his neck and Troy was rubbing her sides up and down. Troy had just started creeping his hand slowly up her shirt when they heard a knock on the door. Both jumped apart

"Ahem- sorry to interrupt but I think some one called for transportation to take Mr. Bolton home and it outside waiting. Also, if it isn't to bold, isn't that the start of how Miss. Montez became pregnant." said the man in the hallway

"Excuse me that is none of your bus…,' Troy started to say angrily until the man stepped in the room, "Chad man, do you always have to interrupt us?"

"Hey man I don't want to see what you do to my little sister. It's just gross!" Chad said shaking his head disgustedly. "Come on guys, we need to get out of this hospital." Chad said looking around nervously.

"Why what's the matter?"

"Well this one nurse, I think her name is Ashley, keeps making not so subtle hints that she wants to take me into the storage room and well you know." Chad said embarrassed.

Troy and Gabriella stood up and fixed their clothes. Gabriella grabbed Troy's bag of clothes and headed out of the hospital.

"So man, how does it feel to be out of the hospital?" Chad asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Great! I feel like a thousand bucks! Dude, we need to throw a party." Troy said excitedly.

Gabriella wasn't so thrilled with the idea of a party. She knew how Troy was drunk, he was grabby and way to talkative. He had also just gotten out of the hospital and was still needed to recover more.

"Hell ya captain. We gotta let the world know you back and ready to go." Chad said a little too enthusiastic and Troy just laughed.

Gabriella poked her head up to the front seat, "um sorry guys to bring you down a peg or two but I really don't think Troy should be drinking. You still have a bit of recovery left, Bolton.'

"Come on Brie! I'll be fine I promise." Troy said looking back to reassure her.

Gabriella was not liking this conversation even more.

"Fine you guys do what you want, but I am not going! I will also be sleeping in MY bedroom! I will be there all night!" Gabriella huffed and the rest of the car ride was silent.

When they got to the house she was the first one out of the car and practically ran into the house. Chad and Troy looked at the door and then at each other, shrugged, and Troy got his bag and went inside.

While Troy was up in the bathroom, Chad went up to Gabriella's room and knocked on the door, "Gabriella? Are you ok?"

"I'M FINE LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she shouted through the door.

Troy came out just in time to her shout through the door and just sighed. "Come on Chad there is nothing we can do to get her out."

They went downstairs into the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

"Dude we need to get ready your party is starting around 8 and it is 3 right now! We only have 5 hours left to prepare!" Chad exclaimed.

The boys both took showers and changed into something more comfortable. Chad had to borrow some of Troy's clothes. Troy was wearing faded jeans, converses, and a red, black and white t-shirt. Chad was wearing jeans, air force ones, and a green t-shirt that read "nice rack" and had a picture of plastic cups set up for beer pong.

After they got dressed they went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Troy went into the fridge looking for soda but not having any luck.

"Damn since when does my house not have soda?"

'Since Gabriella can't have that much caffeine. Man you need to start thinking about her and the baby."

"Yeah sorry. Will do." Troy said picking out two vitamin water.

"Okay so we need music, drinks alcoholic and non, snacks and no family." Troy said with a thinking face on.

"Dude don't worry. Tay and I have been planning this welcome back party since you woke up. Sharpay is bringing all the drinks since she has a fake license and looks 21. Zeke is bringing the food. Tay called all of our friends. Ryan is bringing the music AND I even got your parents to leave the house for the weekend. So we are good to go." Chad said very proud that eh had everything covered.

"Oh well in that case we just need to wait for the gang to get here and then we can set everything up." Troy said and they went into the living room again and sat down and turned on the T.V

They had been watching an hour long special on ESPN about Troy's cousin Jimmy Bolton, an upcoming baseball player for he Arizona Diamondbacks. It was just over when they heard a knock on the door. They both went up to answer and they saw it was Sharpay carrying an over night Prada bag that was filled with alcohol and some clothes.

"OH MY GOD!! TROY I AM SOO GLAD THAT YOU ARE BETTER! ZEKE, RYAN AND I TRIED TO VISIT YOU AS MUCH AS WE COULD!" Sharpay squealed and grabbed Troy giving him an overly dramatic hug.

"Thanks. Sharpay. But. I am. Still. In recover. And need. To breathe." Troy said.

"Oh right sorry." Sharpay said absentmindedly.

Troy looked over her shoulder and saw Zeke trying to balance his duffel bag, real food, chips, cake AND shut his car door.

'_poor Zeke'_ Troy thought chuckling.

"Chad be a sweetie and go help Zeke." Sharpay not really asking him but tell him.

Chad mumbled some that sounded like 'damn drama princess, ordering people around, who does she think she is' but still followed her command.

Sharpay walked into the house and looked around. "Where is Gabriella? I have to tell her about the cutest little out fit for your little baby girl."

"Umm she wasn't feeling too good when we got home so she is sleeping. How do you know it is a girl? It could be a boy."

"Trust me I know things." Sharpay said in a hushed voice, "What did you do or say to her Troy Bolton. I know you did something."

"Hey I didn't do anything. She got tired and is simply resting until the party. Rest is good for both her and the baby." Troy said hoping that if he added something about the baby he would get extra Sharpay points.

"Aw how sweet!" (it obviously worked)

"Yeah well what can I say. Hey Shar, where is Ryan? He is usually like your shadow."

"Well Ryan will be over in like an hour or something. I think he is hanging out with someone named Robin. I can't wait to meet her. Ryan just never gets off the phone with her… well except for Gabriella." Sharpay informed Troy.

"Oh well that is good for Ryan I hope everything works out. Lets see what is in your over priced bag." Troy said and laughed at her shocked expression. "Yes, yes I know I is Prada. I'm just glad Gabriella doesn't like these bags."

"Yes she does. She always stops and stares at them through the window when we go shopping." Shar said picking up her bag and bringing it onto the kitchen table.

Chad and Zeke walked in the kitchen after them and put the chips and cake on the counter then went over to the other two.

"OK guys we have tequila, vodka in many flavours, Captain Morgan, Gin, Coke-a-Cola, Sprite, Millers, Coors, Heineken, Jaegermeister (?), and last but not least…. Corona." Sharpay said proud of herself as she pulled out each bottle as she said it.

"Damn girl! What didn't you bring?" Chad said in awe.

"No biggie, my daddy has so much more and doesn't really count to see if any is missing." Sharpay shrugged.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen so she could apologize for over reacting earlier in the car when she saw all the bottles on the kitchen.

She looked at Troy, "Troy, can I talk to you?"

He nodded and went into the hallway. "What's up baby?"

"Please don't drink tonight. It is only your first day back!" Gabriella whispered pleadingly

"Brie, I will be fine! I have drank before I-"

"I know you have drank before that's the problem! You forget things, you forget about me!"

"That was one time and Chad walked in before I went to far."

"Yes I KNOW!" Gabriella stopped and tried to calm down a little, "Look things are way different than they were in January. We are having a baby!"

"A baby we didn't plan for."

Gabriella's face dropped and her eye started to fill up with tears. "Fine I guess you lied back at the hospital. I'll just leave you to the party." she said and turned to go up to her room.

"Gabriella wait… I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's ok Troy, whatever. You've gotta go your own way. I understand." and with that she turned and went upstairs. Troy sighed and walked into the kitchen. He went over to the drinks and took two shots of gin.

"Alright let's get this party started!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hey guys you might not like Troy in this chapter that much but don't worry he will make up for it. You might also not like Troy in some of the next chapter. Sorry but it was something that just popped into my head**


	9. Party part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical Characters or anything you recognize. Once again if you don't recognize something it is most likely my idea. The plot is also mine.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When it All Falls

Chapter 8: The Party

_Flashback: _

"_Gabriella wait… I didn't mean it like that…"_

"_It's ok Troy, whatever. You've gotta go your own way. I understand." and with that she turned and went upstairs. Troy sighed and walked into the kitchen. He went over to the drinks and took two shots of gin._

"_Alright let's get this party started!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The party had started half an hour ago and was in full party mode. Taylor arrived right after Gabriella went upstairs and therefore knew nothing that happened just like the rest of the gang. Ryan still hadn't shown up yet so Troy and Chad had to improvise with some CDs that were laying around. Troy was currently slightly buzzed and sitting down on the couch talking with some friends.

Ryan walked into the house looking extremely happy. Sharpay spotted her brother and was furious that he was later than expected.

"Ryan what on earth made you be late?!? You did at least bring the music right?"

"Um yeah sis, it is on the porch, along with the jockey table. I will need some one to help me bring it in to the living room. Is Zeke sober enough to help?"

"Yes he is the designated driver tonight. ZEKE!!! Can you help Ryan with the jokey table?"

"It's called a _jockey_ table babe." Zeke corrected her smiling.

"I don't care as long as it plays good music." Sharpay huffed and walked away. The boys just looked at each other, shrugged and went to bring all the stuff inside.

Zeke and Ryan set everything up and started the music and everybody cheered and slurred 'YAY!'.

Zeke went to get a coke for Ryan. Even though Zeke was the DD Ryan still didn't want to drink to much.

He took a look around the room and found Chad and Taylor making out in end of the couch, Troy laughing with some of the new Varsity basketball team. He saw Sharpay talking to Martha and Martha was looking very bored and wanted an escape for the conversation.

The only person he didn't see was the person he most wanted to talk to… Gabriella.

Zeke came back with his drink and he learned how to do the Jockey Table. After they played a couple songs Ryan let Zeke try a few on his own.

"Zeke I see everybody but Gabriella. Where is she?"

"Umm well the last time I remember seeing her was around 5, I think. Troy and her went into the hallway to talk but I think they might have been fighting. Troy came back into the kitchen and took two shots right after. That was the last time I saw her." Zeke said trying to remember.

Ryan thought about what Zeke had just told him and tried to think where she would go. If they had just gotten into a fight she could have either gone to the cemetery, her old house, or just up to her room. Since it was now around 9:30 he didn't think she would go to the cemetery for four hours. She was either at her old house or up in her room.

"Zeke I'm gonna go find Gabriella. Do you think you can handle the music?"

Zeke just nodded and Ryan started walking. When he passed the kitchen he saw who he thought was Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" he shouted, the girl turned around and he saw it was her but the new head cheerleader, Melissa. "Oh, what are you doing here? That's really bold of you." Ryan said with obvious disgust in his voice.

"Well Brad invited me to come and it would be rude to turn down a date. Do you know where Troy is? I want to congratulate him on waking up and coming home."

"No but I do know where Brad is, you know _your_ date. Why don't you leave Troy alone. You have caused enough drama this school year. Let me give you some advice. One) get some new clothes those are sooo last summer, and two) leave my friends alone." Ryan spewed and turned leaving Melissa looking stunned.

Ryan decided to try her room at the Bolton's first since it was the closest. He went up and knocked on her door, when he didn't hear a reply he just walked in. He saw her window open and saw a picture missing from its frame. Ryan went over to the window and saw that the fire ladder was hanging down to the ground.

Ryan looked to the ground and down the street and then sighed, "I guess it is to her old house then." and left the room to go tell Zeke where he was going.

When he told Zeke where he was off to Zeke looked worried, the last time she went the her old house Troy and Gabriella broke up for a little bit.

"Tell I said I hope she is ok."

"Will do." and with that Ryan left the party and got into his car and drove over to the old Montez residence. When he pulled up he saw that few lights were on and knew that he was right.

He started towards the front door and didn't even knock and went straight up to her old room. He opened the door and what he saw broke his heart….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sorry guys just wanted to post something to keep you guys into the story. Yes I know another cliff hanger don't worry I will try to post soon. I have the last couple days of midterms so I will hopefully post some time in the next week.**


	10. Party part 2 The End of Something New?

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical Characters or anything you recognize. Once again, if you do not recognize something it is most likely my idea. The plot is also mine.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When it All Falls

Chapter 9: The Party part 2

_Ryan left the party, got into his car, and drove over to the old Montez residence. When he pulled up, he saw that few lights were on and knew that he was right._

_He started towards the front door, didn't even knock, and went straight up to her old room. He opened the door and what he saw broke his heart…._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ryan was looking at Gabriella curled up in a ball in the place where her bed used to be. She had some blankets that he guessed she dragged over from the Bolton's. He could barely hear her quiet cries. Ryan walked over to his best friend quietly trying to sneak up on her.

"I know you're there, Ry." Gabriella said softly.

"Of course you do hun, you know everything." Ryan said trying to lighten the mood.

"I only wish."

"Honey, what's the matter? Shouldn't you be at Troy's Welcome Back Party celebrating with everyone?"

"No. Everyone knows what happens when Troy drinks. He gets grabby with people other than me! Everyone knows what happened with Melissa last January and no one even cares!"

"Hun, you know Troy would never want to hurt you like that again. We all gave him hell, even Chad! Why don't you just talk to Troy about how you feel?"

"You honestly think I didn't! Well, I did. He just didn't want to listen or care." Gabriella said starting to cry.

Ryan hugged her until it was just hiccups, "Honey why don't you tell me exactly what happened when you two talked."

Gabriella told Ryan all that happened during the conversation with Troy. She explained how she didn't want to fight with him over the party but he was being stubborn and not listening to her and how she felt. She then told him about what Troy said about the baby and how she left the house. By the time she was done, she was crying again.

"Oh Ryan I am so sorry, you had a date didn't you? How did it go?" Gabriella said trying to get herself to feel better.

"Uh yeah, but we don't have to talk about it I you don't want to."

"No Ry, I think I could use some good news or something happy, don't you?"

"Ok, well it was amazing. Robin is amazing! He picked me up in his 2005 blue corvette and we went to this little café about an hour away and we just sat and talked. He has blonde somewhat spikey hair, amazing blue eyes AND he is from Oklahoma so he has an accent and everything! His father is a just became a CEO of some big business here and that's why they had to move. He also has an amazing body… can you say six pack!" Ryan said with this dreamy smile and look in his eyes.

'I am soo happy for you Ry-Ry. Have you told Sharpay yet?"

"Well no, she knows about Robin but thinks he is a girl. I think she still wants me to like girls. She keeps introducing me to her friends from Lava Springs but its just not there, ya know?" Ryan said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it. Shar loves you no matter who you like. You probably just need to give her time to adjust, once you tell her I mean."

"Yeah well I sorta invited him to the party. I want to introduce him to our friends and thought why not tonight at the party."

"No you wanted to introduce him to our drunken friends so they won't remember much of you two being together." Gabriella said laughing as she hit him on the shoulder.

"Well can't blame a guy for trying." Ryan said with a shrug and looked down at his cell phone, "Shit Gabriella I told Robin to come over around 10:30. It is now 10:15, we need to get back." Ryan said standing up pulling her with him.

"Oh god Ry, I don't know if I can go back. I don't think I can face Troy. I will meet him some other time, I am thinking of moving in here soon. Since it is august, I only have two more months until I turn eighteen and then I can legally own this house. Troy made it clear he didn't want me or the baby, so it is really what is best for both of us." Gabriella said trying to think up a way to get out of going back.

"Gabriella you are being ridiculous! There is no reason to not go back, especially to meet Robin." Ryan said who had somehow managed to get her halfway down the stairs. "See we are almost out of the door. Just a couple more steps, there ya go."

They got into his car and started driving in silence; Gabriella was being stubborn and refusing to talk. Ryan stopped in the middle of the neighborhood road and saw even more cars lined down the road to the party. Ryan and Gabriella found the closest parking space 3 houses down and started back up to the house. Gabriella thought about making a break and run for it but knew Ryan was much faster than she was and could easily catch her. She also wanted to meet Ry's really first boyfriend.

"Fine, but I am staying in the backyard. If you want me to meet Robin, you too will have to come out here. I know Troy prefers to stay inside when he is drunk so I will most likely not see him." Gabriella said daring Ryan to argue.

"Okay well as long as you are back at the party I am fine." Ryan shrugged happily.

They entered through the backyard so Gabriella would not have any confrontation with Troy or whoever wanted to start drama.

Gabriella went to lie down on the cushioned lawn chair near the pool, her feet were somewhat hurting her since she had walked 10 blocks to her old house and had to walk from where the car was to the backyard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ryan went back into the party and saw Zeke really doing well with the music. Chad and Taylor were nowhere to be found, probably in a bedroom. Sharpay was working her way around talking to everyone. Troy was still sitting on the couch but it was obvious that he had not stopped drinking and was talking to Melissa.

'_I guess she didn't take my advice. If she hurts Gabriella she will have to deal with me and the gang.'_

He turned to try to find Robin and saw the front door open and his boyfriend walk in. Ryan excitedly walked over and gave Robin a long hug.

"Hey so sorry I am late. The parking is so far away." Robin said apologizing.

"Its ok babe, Gabriella and I had to park 3 houses away for the closest to the house." Ryan said grabbing Robin's arm gently and started pulling him to where he last saw Sharpay. "Come on lets go find my sister. Just to warn you she is a drama diva, very loud and an obnoxious drunk."

Sharpay was talking to Brad when she saw her brother and stopped talking and walked over.

"Ryan you left again! First you come late and then you leave!"

"Sorry sis, needed to find Gabriella. Sharpay I want to introduce you to Robin." Ryan said calmly and Robin went to shake her hand.

"OMG! She's here? Where is she? I just need to meet her!" Sharpay said and pushed Robin to try to get a look at her.

"No Shar, this is Robin. Robin James White." Ryan said carefully and introduced his boyfriend.

"Pleasure to meet you. Ry has told me so much about you." Robin said holding out his hand to Sharpay.

"Wait, your Robin? But you're a boy. I thought Robin was a girl?"

"No I am very much a boy, thank you."

"Ryan! Why didn't you tell me? I am your sister! I BET YOU TOLD GABRIELLA BEFORE YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT TELLING ME!" Sharpay screamed adding a lot of unwanted attention to the three.

"Sharpay please calm down! Gabriella does know but I knew you would react like this. Come and talk to us when you are not drunk out of you damn mind." Ryan said angrily and stalked off with Robin behind.

Troy walked over, or tried to, and asked what happened.

"Ryan is apparently gay! I just met his BOYFRIEND Robin! Apparently Robin is now a guys name also." Sharpay explained still shocked.

Troy just listened and then started laughing, "Are you serious? You didn't know your own brother was gay? What the hell everyone in our grade maybe our whole damn school knew he was! And of course, Robin is a guy's name. Come one Batman and _Robin_!"

Sharpay just huffed and turned around. She saw Chad and Taylor coming down the stairs looking a little discombobulated and grabbed Chad.

"Chad, did you know Ryan was gay?"

"Are you serious? That boy is a flamer. Why does he like me or something?"

"Now _**you**_ stop being ridiculous. I don't even know how Taylor likes and stands you." laughed Troy, "Shar, here just met Ry's boyfriend, Robin."

"Oh that's nice. How is he?"

"Ughh you're missing the point! The point is he never told me! He told your girlfriend before he told me, Troy!"

"Well he never told any of us either. We just knew it was obvious really. Look at all his hats." Troy said. Chad and him walked, and sat down with whom they both thought was Gabriella.

Sharpay went to find Zeke; at least he would be sympathetic.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Taylor went into the kitchen to get some Cola and saw Gabriella sitting on the lawn chair. She went out to say hello to her best friend. She had not seen her all night and was wondering where she was.

"Hey Gabriella! Where have you been all night? I was looking for you all night… well until Chad and I went upstairs." Taylor said pulling up a chair and sat down.

Gabriella quickly debated on whether or not to tell her about the fight between her and Troy and decided not to.

"Uh well I was feeling tired so I went to sleep in my room. When I woke up, I decided to go to my mom's tombstone and then back to my house. I just needed to get away from the party scene for a little."

"Oh, well you know Troy would never get with Melissa again, right? He would never do something intentionally to hurt you. He loves you to much." Taylor said reassuringly, she knew all about how Gabriella felt about Troy's partying.

'_yeah sure he loves me but not the baby.'_ Gabriella thought sadly.

"Yeah well I'm just gonna stay here for a little. I hate overly drunk people. Plus, all the people that do know I am pregnant will want to touch my belly. I hate my friends and family doing it so why would I want strangers doing it?" Gabriella said trying to lighten up the mood she was in.

"Yeah well I guess I should try and find Chad. Lord knows how much trouble that boy can get into."

Ryan and Robin were just leaving the house. Gabriella noticed Ryan looking upset, not something she was expecting him to be, after all Robin was with him.

'_must have introduced Robin to Sharpay. I'm glad I wasn't in the room.'_

"Ry-Ry! Over here!" Gabriella called trying to seem excited. Not that she wasn't just that she couldn't really be happy given the Troy situation.

Ryan smiled a little and pulled Robin over to his best friend. "Honey, this is Robin White. Babe, this is my best friend Gabriella Montez."

"Very nice to meet the guy Ry has been talking about non-stop for a couple weeks." Gabriella said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Thanks, I hope it was all good and if it wasn't none of it is true. The way Ryan talks about you I would have thought either he was in love with you or you were his sister. Thank god you aren't his sister, or his lover for that matter. No offence Babe. Your sister is kinda scary." Robin said in a joking way but they all knew he was being serious.

"Don't care Robin, right now I don't even want to think of Shar as my sister."

"Ry, come on! She was surprised AND drunk! I am surprised I didn't hear her screeching from out here, given the situation." Gabriella said trying to keep the drama to the minimum.

"She's right Ryan, you didn't exactly tell her at the best time. I mean not trying to pick on you or anything but even I know that it wasn't going to go too well." Robin said shrugging it off.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right." Ryan said and finally smiled.

After that Robin and Gabriella started talking and seemed to really hit it off. Ryan just watched two of the most important people in his life talk and laugh. Just seeing them get along made everything seem perfect.

"So Ryan told me you and your boyfriend is expecting a baby! Do you know the sex yet?"

Gabriella's smile dropped slightly but she brought it back up, "No it is a little to soon to find out the sex yet, I guess. I just actually went to the Doctor and got an ultra sound picture. Its up in my room. Do you want to see it?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Sure, I would love to."

Ryan remembered that Troy was talking to Melissa on the couch the last time he was inside and decided it was best for Gabriella no to go inside.

"Hun, don't get up let me get it. You and Robin are getting along famously so just sit back and keep talking."

"Nonsense, you guys need a little time alone, anyway. Plus I would like to see if I could find Troy and apologize for being a bitch. I also need something to drink." Gabriella said pushing Ryan down into the chair.

"Gabriella- WAIT!" Ryan called but she was already to the door.

"Damn, shits gonna hit the fan soon!" Ryan groaned.

"What? Why?" Robin asked looking around and really confused. Ryan than preceded to tell him all about Melissa and what happened this afternoon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Taylor left Gabriella she headed into the house to find her boyfriend and saw Ryan and some cute guy exiting the house and nodded to them.

She went through the kitchen and into the living room. She stopped and did a double take when she spotted his afro sitting on the couch next to Troy and what looked like Gabriella. If she hadn't had just been outside with her Taylor would have sworn the girl was her best friend. It didn't take her long to figure out who the mystery girl was.

'_Melissa…' _Taylor hissed in her head. Taylor stalked over to the couch and stood in front of Chad.

"Chad baby can I talk to you for a second." Taylor said in a sickening sweet voice. "In private." She glared at Melissa.

"Sure baby, anything for you." Chad replied happily obviously not catching the tone of voice.

They walked off to walk that separated the kitchen and living room. Chad leaned into Taylor thinking they were going to make out. Taylor slapped him up side the head.

"OW! What the fuck? What did I do? I was just sitting and talking to Gabriella and Troy!"

"Are you stupid? Okay bad question. That isn't Gabriella, its Melissa! As in the Melissa that Troy almost slept with last January!"

"WHAT! Oh shit! That isn't good. Troy thinks its Gabriella. He kept apologizing to her. Something about really wanting the baby or shit like that!" Chad said really upset and freaking out.

"Ok well we just need to get them apart. You go over and try to get Troy upstairs or something, anywhere that is away from that bitch. I will go into the kitchen and make sure Gabriella does not come inside. Text me when you get him upstairs, okay?" Taylor asked already thinking of ways to get this situation under control.

"Yeah I get Troy upstairs, text you when we are upstairs. Got it." Chad said somewhat confidently. Chad gave her a kiss and quickly went to the couch and started talking to Troy.

Taylor went into the kitchen and saw Gabriella talking and laughing with Ryan and the mystery guy that came in with Ryan. Taylor smiled and went to the fridge to get a Vitamin Water. When she turned around, she saw Gabriella coming through the sliding glass door.

"Gabriella! Hey what are you doing? I thought you were talking to Ryan and his friend." Taylor said trying to cover up what ever was going on in the living room.

"Oh well yeah I was, but Ryan's boyfriend, Robin wanted to see my ultrasound picture. It is upstairs so I was going to go get it. Plus, I wanted to apologize to Troy for fighting and over-reacting earlier during our fight." Gabriella said happily and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wow! Wait what is this about Ryan's boyfriend? I guess he came out finally?" Taylor said started to get nervous and tried to telepathically tell Chad to hurry his ass up.

"Uh yeah, Robin, he is really nice, sweet and funny. Plus he is GORGEOUS, too bad he is gay and I am with Troy and pregnant!" Gabriella said jokingly. "Come on Tay, I need to go and apologize to Troy and get the picture!" Gabriella said getting frustrated at her best girl friend.

Gabriella did a quick double take and moved past Taylor and went into the living room with Taylor closely on her tail.

What Gabriella saw made her stop in her tracks and shock and sadness. Taylor bumped into her not realizing her friend had stopped. Taylor followed Gabriella's line of vision and saw Troy and 'Gabriella' heavily making out.

"Chad! What happen to the plan!!" Taylor screamed fuming. Chad just looked so lost and confused.

When he realized Taylor was there he turned around and raised his hands above his head saying "I DON'T KNOW! HE WOULDN'T MOVE!" Chad shouted back.

"TROY ANTHONY BOLTON! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Gabriella shouted trying to keep from crying.

Troy heard Gabriella's voice but knew he was kissing his 'Gabriella' so she couldn't possibly be talking. He pulled back and turned in the direction the voice had come from and what he saw made his heart drop and made his mind sober immediately.

'_fuck! Wait if that is Brie then who the fuck is this girl?'_ Troy thought confused. Troy knew the real Gabriella now since she had the slight baby bump and the one on the couch didn't. Plus, not many people knew his middle name.

Gabriella walked over to the couch and grabbed Melissa roughly and pulled up from the couch. "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave" she growled.

Melissa look genuinely scared and ran for the door as quickly as she could.

Chad and Taylor looked at Troy and Gabriella, then each other and shouted "Alright folks, parties over! Time to go home!"

As soon as everybody left Troy stood up and tried to explain. "Brie honey I thought she was you! I swear!"

"OMG Troy you already used that excuse! Do you remember January?! God Troy you said you would change. For a while I truely thought you did. But today you showed me how much you just did the opposite! Fine, I understand you don't need me or the baby to hold you back from partying and life. I will just move back to my old house so you wont have to worry about being reminded about us." Gabriella sobbed and ran upstairs.

Troy just stood there shocked and a little angry that she had said all those things about her. He had changed for her. He had stayed away from parties, stopped hanging around the cheerleaders when they were at diners with his other friends from the team. _'damn it! I had given up my regular routine and lowered my social status for her!' _Troy ran out to the backyard to think about what to do.

Taylor and Chad looked helpless and had no clue what to do or who to go after.

Ryan and Robin had come in just as Troy ran out side.

"Hey what's going on in here? We heard Gabriella screaming and then everything went quiet. Is everything okay?" Robin asked concerned for his new friend.

Chad quickly summed up what happened and by the end both Ryan and Robin were furious.

"Well, where is my sister and Zeke? They didn't want to stay?" Ryan asked.

"It's not that, remember Zeke is the Designated driver. Since everyone had to go Zeke was in dire need." Taylor explained.

In the end it was decided that Ryan and Robin would go up to talk to Gabriella and Taylor and Chad would go try to talk to Troy.

Chad and Tay ended up not getting anywhere with Troy, who being in his wasted state convinced himself that he had done nothing wrong. "If Gabriella had just gotten off her high horse and came down to my party none of this would have happened!" Troy exclaimed.

Ryan and Robin really didn't have much more luck with Gabriella. By the time they got upstairs and into her room she was already packing everything she could fit into her tiny suitcase and some unused pillow cases.

They had decided it was probably best for her to get away for a little while, instead of living with Troy and being near him all the time. Robin offered to with Gabriella at her old house. "I am 18 and my parents would understand that I was need with you, Gabs."

"Gabs? Hmm I like it. Only you and Ry can call me that though." She said with finality.

"OK well hun, you ready to go?" Ryan said trying to sound excited like she was going on a vacation something nice.

"I guess so. Can you tell Chad and Taylor, if you want you can tell _him_ not that he would care or anything." Gabriella said walking down the stairs and left the house that had always been so inviting and walked to Robin's car.

'_This is going to be fun. A new adventure, a new life. Everything will be ok, I have my friends and that is all that matters.'_ Gabriella said trying to reassure herself as Robin got into the car and they drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hey guess sorry about taking so long. So what do you guys/girls think? Is it the end of our Troyella? God I certainly hope not!! By far my longest chapter, eleven pages on Microsoft Works!! Don't forget to leave me a BUNCH of reviews!**


	11. All I Ask Of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HSM characters. The only thing that is mine is the plot and any characters that were not in the movies.**

**Hey just a reminder I was doing the math so Gabriella is four months pregnant and it is now the end of September.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When It All Falls

Chapter 10: All I Ask of You

"_TROY ANTHONY BOLTON! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Gabriella shouted trying to keep from crying._

_As soon as everybody left, Troy stood up and tried to explain. "Brie honey I thought she was you! I swear!"_

"_OMG Troy you already used that excuse! Do you remember January? God Troy you said you would change. You know what? For a while, I truly thought you did change. However, today you showed me how much you just did the opposite! Fine, I understand you don't need me or the baby to hold you back from partying and life. I will just move back to my old house so you won't have to worry about being reminded about us." Gabriella sobbed and ran upstairs. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gabriella had gotten everything set in her for her new life living in her old house with her new roommate. Gabriella took her old room and Robin took the guest room, Gabriella couldn't bare to let either of them take her mum's room. Surprisingly there was little for Robin and her to get together in order for the house to be livable. Since Robin was 18, he called the gas and lighting company and got everything covered with billing and the same with all the other utilities. Gabriella thought it best to withdraw her position at U of A. Robin was making dinner for Gabriella and Ryan two weeks after the party incident, when he heard a knock on the door. He answered the door to find Zeke and Sharpay standing soaked to the bone in the doorway.

"Well by all means come on in!" Robin said cheerfully, cooking always put him in a good mood, "Looks like you guys need some dry clothes. I can give you some of my clothes and I guess Gabs will have some sweats around." Sharpay went straight upstairs to her friend's room.

"Thanks man, I'm Zeke, I am Sharpay's boyfriend. We never got to meet at the party. It is really great for you to do that for Gabriella." Zeke said shaking Robin's hand.

"No problem man, I love Gabs like a sister already. Hey, do you and Sharpay want to stay over for diner? I am cooking this amazing lasagna and shrimp scampi then for dinner I am gonna try to perfect my Crème Brule." Robin asked walking towards the kitchen with Zeke following him like a lost puppy.

"Dude you make Crème Brule! I have been trying to learn for like 2 years! Do you think I could watch you do it?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah of course. I take it that you and Sharpay will be joining Ryan, Gabs and I?" He replied smiling.

"Wait, Ryan is gonna be coming too? Well I never turn down a free home cooked meal so I guess. My car broke down on the way to a restaurant. We called Troy but he said he could not come for like 3 hours, something about shopping. So I guess you're stuck with us for a little." Zeke said jokingly and they started to cook.

Sharpay came down in dry clothes, saw her boyfriend and her brother's boyfriend getting along so well and cooking together, and smiled. She watched them for a little while and came to the decision that her brother could really pick them well.

"Zeke honey, go get changed your still soaking wet. Plus, I would like a chance to speak with Robin alone." Sharpay said making both the boys jump and turn around.

"Yeah sure babe." Zeke said simply and went upstairs.

Robin looked at Sharpay and then looked down at his food that he and Zeke were just preparing. He was a little nervous after his first and only encounter with her. He was afraid that Ryan would listen to her and break up with him just like that.

Sharpay was thinking the exact opposite thinking Ryan would just leave her for Robin. Funny how two people can think almost the same thing at the same time?

"So Robin, how are you? I am really sorry for acting like I did at the party. It was a shock I mean I was just finding out that my twin brother was gay! I really don't have any problem with it. I am fine as long as he is happy, which he is completely happy with you. I was more mad when I found out that everyone else knew before me! However, what ever. I figured I really don't know much about the boy who captured my brother's heart. So tell me all about you?" Sharpay said rather quickly making Robin only catch a little of it here and there.

"Uh well from what I could decipher you apologized and wanted to know more about me correct?"

"Yeah, sorry I when I get a little nervous I talk really super fast!"

"Oh ok, well I was born and raised in Oklahoma up and moved this June. I did grow up on a farm but didn't really have a farm life. My dad is a big CEO for some movie complex, they just opened up a new one in the middle of Albuquerque, and they wanted my father to run the business end of it, so all moved here. I turned 18 on April 15 so I could move in here with Gabs with no problems. I work down at the Amore Restaurant on 14th and Ashburn as a chef." Robin informed her.

"OH MY GOSH! I just love Amore! The food is the best around!" Sharpay squealed.

"Why thank you very much." Robin laughed. They continued laughing and talking for about 10 minutes until Ryan and Gabriella came home.

"Shar, what on earth are you doing here?" Gabriella asked in a happy mood.

"Well, Zeke and I were driving through and our car battery just died. We called Tr-- uh some one and they couldn't pick us up for like 3 hours. I remembered the neighborhood soo I thought maybe we could borrow some dry clothes cause ours were totally soaked. Robin and I were just getting to know each other better." Sharpay explained.

Ryan just stood there in shock still not able to over the sight of his boyfriend and his sister laughing and talking.

"Ryan? Babe? Are you alright? You're like not blinking and keep opening and closing you mouth. Ya sorta look like a gold fish or something." Robin said laughing.

"Yeah sorry, just never expected my sister and you in the same room willingly… let alone laughing." Ryan explained.

As soon as Ryan finished Zeke came down wearing a Hollister Co. buttoned down shirt and ripped jeans. It was definitely something Robin would wear and not Zeke's personal style.

"Hey guys! When did you get here?" Zeke asked.

"Um, like five minutes ago." Gabriella replied, "Yum, Robin what are you cooking it smells delicious!" She said stepping further into the kitchen.

"_Zeke_ and I are making lasagna, Shrimp Scampi and for desert we are trying to perfect Crème Brule." Robin said proudly.

"Oh sounds absolutely delish!!" Said our favorite Diva.

"Yes it will be but now we need you ladies-"

"HEY!" Ryan shouted

"As I was saying we now need you _ladies _to leave the room so Chef Robin and I can continue to cook tonight's meal." Zeke said smiling.

"Ok, Ok we get it. Come on up to my room and we can discuss little secrets about our- your, men." Gabriella said smiling evilly.

"Baby, don't share to much!" Zeke called out.

"I agree, Babe, not too much!! PLEASE!" Robin called out pleadingly.

All they heard was their partners laughing along with Gabriella. They looked at each other, shrugged and turned back to start cooking.

An hour later, they had completed the Shrimp Scampi and the Lasagna and were almost done with the Crème Brule. Sharpay came bounding down the stairs and went directly to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Zeke's waist and asked extremely politely when was dinner was gonna be ready.

"You can go get the other two upstairs and tell them that dinner is ready. Robin can you get the plates and things and set the table up please?"

"Yeah sure thing Captain." Robin said in a fake salute and turned to get the plates and silverware out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

An hour later, the little group was sitting down at the table, eating and laughing. They heard the doorbell ring and it grew eerily quiet.

"So I guess no one invited any one else to dinner?" Gabriella laughed. Sharpay looked down at her plate, she had a feeling who the person was.

Gabriella went to answer the door, but when she opened the door, she was met with those bright blue eyes she had tried so hard to get out of her head for the past month.

"Uh hey Brie. Is Sharpay and Zeke here? They called me about an hour and a half ago but I had some things to do." Troy said casually while rubbing his neck, an action that gave his nerves away.

"Its Gabriella. Yeah they are in the kitchen, you know the way." Gabriella said coldly and went to the bathroom.

Troy went into the kitchen and was met with only one smile from Sharpay and all glares from the guys. The glares from Ryan and Robin were expected but the one from Zeke was a surprise and hurt.

"Where is Gabs?" Robin said protectively, earning a curious looking from Troy.

"I think she went into the bathroom."

"Oh ok well you can sit down and have something to eat. I am just gonna go check on her real quick." Robin said trying to be the perfect host as he walked out of the room. He opened the door and saw Gabriella curled in the corner of the empty tub crying her heart out.

"Aw honey! What did he say? Do you need me to go kick the bastards ass? I am pretty sure even Zeke would go after him for you." Robin cooed as he got into the tub and pulled her into a hug.

"No, please don't. He didn't say anything. I just couldn't take seeing him. I should be hating him but I can't! Seeing him here just broke through the shitty wall that I had tried to build. I want to be with him and I need him to help me during this. I feel soo bad and feel like a bitch because you have been fantastic through everything. I just need him and his love, but I know I wont be getting it!" Gabriella sobbed into his shirt.

"Baby don't feel bad for me. I know you need him, you love him and he is your baby's father. But if he doesn't realize how special and perfect you are then its his mistake. I know I am gay and in love with Ryan but you are perfect. Even I know that and if I was straight you would be the first woman I would go after." Robin said trying to make her feel better.

It seemed to do the opposite cuz it just made her cry even more.

They just sat in the tub until her tears subsided and the only sounds coming from the tub was the sound of her hiccups.

Robin and Gabriella got up and straightened their clothes, "Ok Gabs, I'm gonna go out there first and then you can come out after me. Ok?

Gabriella just nodded. On his way out he saw Troy and realized he had been listening to the whole conversation.

"If you hurt her again, I will personal make you wish you had never been born." Robin said.

"You can't do more damage to me than what I have to myself." Troy said with a look that told Robin he truly missed Gabriella.

Troy walked into the bathroom and saw Gabriella huddled in the corner. He stepped into the shower and sat down, but not too close to Gabriella.

"Brie… Gabriella, look I can't explain how sorry I am for everything I have ever done to make you cry. I know I am not always the smartest person. I made that obvious at the party, but I do love you. I love the baby also. When I said all that during the fight it came out wrong, you know how I get when I am nervous or upset. I don't think! Please I can't live with us not talking. I know I messed up and I know we can't just start from where we left off."

"Troy, I don't know. I want to be with you but my mind is telling me no. I love you and know that the baby needs it's father. I just don't think I am ready for what it was like before. I am sorry." Gabriella cried.

"Brie, its fine I just don't want us to never talk." Troy said edging closer to her.

"Troy we could never not talk. Especially because of the baby. Oh that reminds me, I have a gyno appointment in two days. I was gonna have Robin go with me but I was wondering if you wanna… ya know… go with me?" Gabriella said quietly and subconsciously moved into Troy's arms.

"I would love too! I haven't been to one yet! Is it fun? When can we find out if our baby is a boy or girl?" Troy asked excitedly.

Hearing Troy say 'our baby' made Gabriella's stomach fill with a butterfly feeling. "Well it isn't exactly fun but it is really cool to see the baby and all. We will probably find out the sex of our baby at the appointment."

"Brie I know that it is going to be really hard on us with the baby and all, but I really want to be there for you. If we can't be together than as friends." Troy said earnestly.

"Thanks Troy. That is all I ask of you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**hey guys sorry for such a short chapter. i just wanted something for you guys to read. dont forget to keep reveiwing! they make me write faster. if you have any ideas on what should be in the chapter let me know and i might use them. i will give you credit so you wont feel cheated.**


End file.
